


I already ship it

by boadecia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Tony ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve brings Bucky to the Tower to meet the Avengers. There´s an immediate spark between Bucky and the lovely Reader and it develops from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already ship it

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language. I´d really appreciate it if you could maybe point them out.  
> Thanks for reading, Love :)

I sat on the roof of Stark Tower and watched the busy streets of New York below me. People were walking around, talking to one another, occasionally entering the tower. I was startled by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I got a text message.

_hey (Y/N), we need you to come to the main floor -bruce_

I read the text and huffed in annoyance. I teleported myself to the main floor and landed on Bruce´s lap.

"You missed me?" I asked. Bruce flinched and clutched his chest dramatically.

"Damn it, (Y/N), do you want to kill me?" he asked, his pupils delated from the shock.

"Maybe..." I smirked "so, why did I have to come?" I looked around and saw that everyone was there (excluding Natasha who was on a mission and Thor who was with Jane). I wriggled off of Bruce so I sat pressed between him and Clint on the sofa. Sam and Loki sat on the love seat next to the couch and both smiled at me. Steve stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Tony was at the bar, a glass filled with scotch in his hand. I flicked my wrist and the glass started to flow two metres above Tony´s head before it emptied it´s contents into the sink.

"Definitely not cool, (N/N)" Tony pouted. I chuckled like the rest of us, trying my best to look innocent.

"It´s too early to drink, Tony. So, anyone want to tell me what´s going on?" I asked again.

"Well, I want you all to meet my best friend, Bucky Barnes" Steve said, stepping aside to let a man in. He was a little bit shorter than Steve and just as muscular. He had long dark brown hair that fell in his face as he moved. He wore tight black trousers and a dark blue v-neck shirt. _Damn, he´s hot_ I thought. He looked around as if he was scanning if there were any threats.

Clint was the first one to stand up and greet Bucky properly. The others followed, I was the last to meet him.

"Hi, my name´s (Y/N)" I introduced myself, extending my hand. Bucky gently took it and placed a small kiss on my knuckles. I blushed a light shade of pink and smiled at him.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you" Bucky half whispered, smiling back at me. We locked eyes and just stared. He had beautiful eyes. They were bright blue with small green and grey specks in them. I didn´t realise he was still holding my hand until his thumb drew small circles on the back of it. Someone cleared their throat and I ripped my gaze off of Bucky to see that Tony was smirking at us.

"Got a problem, Stark?" I asked, slightly glaring at him.

"I already ship it" he said, still smirking. I flipped him off and turned towards Steve who looked slightly confused.

"Should I show him his room?" I asked him. We had already talked about where Bucky should be staying and came to the conclusion that it would probably be the best if he shared a floor with Steve.

"That would be kind of you, (Y/N)" Steve said, smiling at me.

"So Bucky, you wanna see your new room?" I asked, already heading towards the lift. I heard him follow me as I entered the lift.

Just before the doors closed I heard Tony yell "Use protection" causing me to blush and curse him under my breath, pressing the button to the right floor. I leaned against a wall and looked at Bucky. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bucky´s a nice name. But a nickname I guess" I said, cutting through the silence in an awkward attempt to start small-talk.

"Yeah, it is" he said, still smiling.

"So, what´s your full name?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"James Buchanan Barnes" he answered.

"James" I whispered absentmindedly, as if tasting the word. He smiled even more at the sound of it from my mouth. As the doors opened I got out of the lift and walked him to his new room. Steve´d decorated the room so it looked as if it was straight from the forties. Bucky looked around, mouth slightly agape.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It´s perfect" he said, looking at me.

"Steve decorated it. He said that you´d like it if it looked like your old apartment" I told him. "Well, I´ll go now so you can look around a bit. If you need me, my room´s right opposite of yours" I said, smiling.

"Wait, you live on this floor too?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steve and I shared it since I joined the Avengers two years ago" I told him.

"And you´re okay with me living here?" he asked.

"Of course. We figured it would be best if you´d be near Steve. He didn´t ask me to move so I hope you´re okay with that"

"I´m more than okay with that" he grinned.

"Perfect" I smiled like an idiot "Oh, and if you want to talk or something, I´m always there for you. Just opposite of your room" I grinned, turning around to leave "See you" I said as I gently closed the door behind me and went to my room.

POV change

As (Y/N) left I was kind of sad. I didn´t know why. But the thought that she was just three metres away from my room made me smile. She was so nice and kind. I laid down on my new bed and sighed. I couldn´t believe that I was on the same floor as this beautiful girl. I had no idea how long I was on my bed as I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. Steve stood on the other side, smiling at me.

"Hey, what´s up, pal?" I asked as I let him in.

"Just wanted to check on you" Steve said, sitting down on my bed "Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Everything´s great" I said, smiling.

"I hope you don´t mind (Y/N) living here too..."he started but I quickly cut him off.

"It´s more than fine that she´s here"I said without thinking. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as if he suspected something and then smirked. _Damn it Barnes, why couldn´t you just shut the fuck up?_

"So you like her?" Steve asked, but it sounded more like a fact than a question.

"Yeah. She´s really nice and kind" I stopped there because I didn´t trust myself in not saying anything stupid.

"I´m glad you already get along so well. You´re both really important for me" Steve said. I felt a knot in my stomach, I had no idea why.

"So, uhm, are you two a couple or something?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

Steve laughed "No, no, no. We´re best friends, she´s like a sister for me. And as far as I know I´m the brother she never had" Steve grinned at me. The knot disappeared and I really had no idea why I felt like this. "Do you want to eat something?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" I said, still slightly confused.

"Perfect. (Y/N)´s cooked something for us" Steve was already at the door and I followed him to the kitchen.

"Hello boys" (Y/N) greeted us with a smile on her face.

"Hey" I said, grinning like an idiot. God, Barnes, keep your shit together. We sat at the counter and started to eat. (Y/N) had cooked pasta with tomato sauce and it was really delicious. I sat opposite (Y/N), Steve was next to me.

"Uhm, since when do you know each other?" I asked. (Y/N) and Steve looked at each other and Steve nodded his head towards her, as if he wanted to say ´you tell him´. (Y/N) huffed and then looked at me.

"Well, we met for the first time around two and a half years ago. Shield saw me as a potential threat because of my powers, so they sent Steve after me. He was supposed to recruit me or kill me, if I didn´t want to join their famous boyband." she chuckled at this part, it was just adorable. "He tried to be nice first, but it didn´t work out, so he fought against me. Long story short, he got his pretty ass kicked"

I chuckled quietly because I could never imagine such a delicate girl beating someone as strong as Steve up. She laughed too and Steve just glared at both of us.

"I didn´t want you to get hurt" Steve muttered, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah yeah, big boy, keep telling you that" (Y/N) eventually calmed and resumed her story. "Well, somehow I felt guilty and gave in. Since then I´m an Avenger and Steve´s my best friend" she grinned at Steve and he grinned at her.

"What powers do you have?" I asked. She smiled mischiviously. Then she was gone. She wasn´t sitting on her chair anymore. I looked around; confused.

"Boo" someone whispered in my ear from behind me. I jumped and turned around. (Y/N) was standing there and smiled at me innocently.

"God, do you wanna kill me?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"I´m sorry" she said, still smiling. Steve chuckled causing me to look at him.

"You should get used to that, she does it all the time" he explained. (Y/N) was on her chair again. She then flicked her wrist and my fork started to flow above my head. I looked at her in awe.

"How are you doing this?" I asked her.

"I don´t know. I just do it" she said "I can also bend water and fire, and i can fly, but Tony forbid it in here." she scoffed "He´s such a baby sometimes" she muttered causing me to chuckle quietly.

"That´s just awesome" I told her, to which she smiled. We stared at each other again, just like in the living room, but this time instead of Tony interrupting us it was Steve.

"I almost forgot to tell you, but Tony wanted us all to come down. He wanted to go swimming" he said, oblivious to our glares.

(Y/N) groaned slightly and got up. "Well, I´ll see you at the pool" she said as she headed towards her room.

Time skip&POV change

I was already in the water as Clint and Tony came in.

"Hey there, (N/N), you´re looking fine as hell" Tony said, Clint wolf-whistling beside him. I wore my favourite black bikini which wasn´t showing off too much.

"You don´t look so bad yourself" I replied, smirking. Tony and I always flirted , but we were more like siblings. They both jumped into the water, splashing it everywhere. Shortly after them Loki and Bruce arrived. Sam must´ve already left. They chatted as I was flooding in a corner, ignoring them. At last Steve and Bucky arrived.

I always loved swimming, it was the only sport I was good in, and now with all those god-like men together, all of them shirtless, showing off their abs, it was just amazing.

Bucky looked a bit insecure as he entered. The scar where his metal arm met his left shoulder had a soft pink hue. He really looked amazing with his metal arm and his strong muscles. As he saw me the first time his eyes grew wide and turned a darker shade of blue as they usually were. He almost tripped as he made his way to the edge of the pool. I chuckled,covering my mouth with my hand. He glared at me, causing me to laugh loudly.

"What´s so funny (N/N)?" Tony asked. I didn´t even realise that he was next to me.

"Nothing" i replied nonchalantly.

"I don´t believe you" he retorted. I just shrugged and swam towards Bucky.

"Hey there" I greeted him.

"Hey, (Y/N)" his voice cracked slightly. It was so adorable.

Out of nowhere I had an awesome idea "Wanna see something?" I asked, a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Uhh, sure" he said, a confused look on his face. I conjured a water bubble in my hand and showed it to him. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly held my index finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. I then turned around, hiding the bubble behind my back and looked for a target. I spotted Clint and Tony talking about something. They seemed to be in their own world, so I gestured for Bucky to look at them. I made the bubble flow up to the ceiling, so nobody could see it and made it bigger. As soon as it was flowing above Clint and Tony´s heads, I flicked my wrist and it came crashing down on the both of them. Clint let out a girlish shriek and Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Bucky and I burst out laughing. The others laughed just as much as the both of us, but as soon as several bubbles of water crashed down on them, they stopped.

Bucky and I laughed even harder. Their expressions were too hilarious. As they made their way towards us I quickly leaped out of the water, gesturing Bucky to follow me. I didn´t want him to be alone with those idiots, as he was the only one not to get a bubble, except for me of course. He followed straight and we made our way to the lift. As soon as the doors closed we burst out laughing again.

"God... that was amazing... their faces" he said between laughs, wiping away a tear of joy. I grinned at him and he grinned back. I didn´t realise how close we were, until he gently grabbed my hand. I looked at our interwtined fingers and then back up to his face. He gently grabbed my chin and was about to pull my head towards his as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened.

"We should probably get dressed" I whispered. He nodded hesitantly but we left the lift. We headed to our rooms and five minutes later met again in the hall.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, heading towards the sofa.

"Sure" he replied, smiling. _God, I really love this smile_.

"Any special wishes?" I asked as we sat down.

"No, I don´t really know many movies yet" he shrugged.

"Then it´s my duty to show you the best ones" I said, chuckling slightly.

"It would be an honour" he said sarcastically. I laughed quietly and started the first Harry Potter movie.

I sat on the sofa and he laid down, his head on my lap. I gently combed my fingers through his hair and he seemed to enjoy it as he smiled up at me. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep, my fingers tangled in Bucky´s hair.

Time skip

It´s been almost two months since Bucky moved in and it was always fun with him. Bucky and I seemed to have a connection to each other like no one else and it always astounded me when he said something I was currently thinking and vice versa. We became closer and I developed rather strong feelings for him. I know it´s cheesy but I couldn´t help it. We were always around each other, never seperated for too long. I was pretty sure that the others shipped us and even designed a ridiculous ship name, but gladly they never made any inappropriate remarks. Well, if you don´t count Tony and Clint, that is.

I was currently in the kitchen, singing one of my favourite songs while preparing a sandwich for myself. I was completely zoned out until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. One of them was made of metal so it was obvious that it was Bucky. As soon as I noticed my cheeks lit up in a bright red and my heartbeat quickened considerably.

"Hello (Y/N)" Bucky whispered in my ear, still hugging my waist.

"Hey Bucky" I said, my voice slightly higher than usual. I internally slapped myself for sounding like a child.

"What were you singing? It sounded really nice" he asked. His breath ghosted over my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"The song´s called When The Day Met The Night. It´s by a band called Panic! at the Disco" I replied, trying to ignore the hand that drew small circles on my waist.

"Can you keep singing? I really like your voice" Bucky asked shyly, hiding his face in my hair.

"Uh, yeah, sure" I stuttered out, picking up where I left off

_So she said "that´s ok_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_And leave me all alone In the summer"_

_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn´t know how_

_But he couldn´t get out_

_Just hanging around_

_When he fell in love_

I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of Bucky hugging me, his warmth seeping through me and relaxing me. He had buried his face in my neck, occasionally ghosting kisses over my skin.

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

I trailed off since I was too distracted by Bucky to continue. He spun me around to face him, his hands settling in the small of my back. We stared at each other, too absorbed to notice anything going on around us. Bucky slowly lifted his right hand to tug away a strand of hair which hung in my face and then gently cupped my cheek. His gaze flitted from my eyes to my lips and back.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered, barely audible. Instead of answering him I tugged him down at his shirtcollar and placed my lips on his. Only then I realised that I wanted to do this since the almost-kiss in the lift the day I met him. Our lips moved in sync, expressing all the unspoken feelings we had for each other.

We were forced apart as someone cleared their throat behind us. Bucky let go of me and stood beside me, pretending as if nothing had happened. In front of the lift stood Steve who looked rather uncomfortable and Tony who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Seems like you owe me thirty bucks, Capsicle" Tony elbowed Steve in the ribs, all the while grinning like a school boy.


End file.
